United Federation of Planets
by olivia71295
Summary: Ambassador Alfred F. Jones steps onto the starship Enterprise for a short trip, explaining in a way what happened to all the country representations on Earth. One shot.


I don't own either Hetalia or Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard had met many different people during his time as captain on the starship Enterprise, but none so much as the young ambassador who had introduced himself as Alfred F. Jones. Upon first hearing about this ambassador for the Federation, the crew had been expecting a man keeling over from old age. They had not been expecting a young man, around twenty years of age, who was overly loud.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard, first officer William Riker, and ship councilor Deanna Troi had been the ones to welcome the well-known ambassador aboard the ship. They had prepared quarters for him near both the transporter room and the Captain's quarters, expecting him to not be able to go far. This Alfred F. Jones had been known to have been an ambassador for around seventy years, so it was well thought that he would be old. The young man appearing on the transporter yelling an enthusiastic greeting was not expected by any of the crew.

"HEYYA!"

Blank stares were the only response for a few seconds before the Captain cleared his throat and spoke, "Do you happen to be Ambassador Alfred F. Jones?"

"Well, yeah. You can call me that, but I like Al or Alfred better. I'm guessing you're the captain of this beauty of a ship?" Alfred had asked, flashing one of his signature Hollywood smiles.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise; we're here to welcome you aboard our ship. This is my first office William Riker and the ship councilor Deanna Troi," The Captain stated.

Alfred bounded to each person, sticking his hand out to greet them. His grip was surprisingly strong, "Hey, so, how long 'till we get to the station? And could you lead me to my area?" He motioned to the bag that had been beamed aboard with him, "I'd like to put my bag there. No need to lug it everywhere, right?" Here Alfred let out a loud laugh.

"Around two days until we get there Ambassador," the Captain stated.

"Let me get that for you Ambassador," William said at the same time, moving to Alfred's bag.

"Don't worry about it; the bag's heavier than it looks. I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Alfred rushed out, quickly grabbing the bag delicately.

"If you insist Ambassador, your quarters are this way," William said, mentioning to Alfred to follow him away.

Still in the transporter room, the Captain turned to the curly black haired ship councilor, "What do you think of him Deanna?"

She responded to the older Captain, "I'm not sure. I get no readings from anyone when he's near. Almost like something is overloading my empathic abilities."

The Captain nodded at the half betazoid woman, "This happened as soon as he came aboard?" She nodded, "Are your abilities back?" She nodded again, "I guess this Ambassador may not be as human as he first seemed than."

William Riker had deposited the loud mouthed, blond haired, blue eyed young man off in his quarters, telling him that the food replicator, holodecks, and Ten-Forward were open to him to use.

Nobody saw the young man for most of the trip.

The Captain looked at the time and saw that there was around an hour until they would reach the spot where they would drop the young Ambassador off at. He asked the computer where Alfred F. Jones was and received an answer of the holodecks.

He went off to holodeck three to get Ambassador Alfred

The sound of yelling could be heard through the closed doors. Loud enough to be heard, but not enough to be understood. Captain Jean-Luc paused before entering the unknown program, wondering what the young man had going on in there.

He stepped inside and paused. People of many different nationalities were stationed all around the room yelling at each other in an assortment of languages and severity. In the middle of the room was a long table with little vases set upon by a respective name tag. Only two seats did not have the vases. One was completely empty on the other side of the room, where the Captain couldn't see the name, and the other in the spot where the young Ambassador sat. His back was turned to the Captain, so he could not tell what Alfred was doing. Alfred's suitcase was positioned beside him.

Alfred had not noticed the Captain's appearance. He was watching a holodeck representation of one of the many world meetings. And crying. He missed the days of yelling with the others about what seemed like silly things now. Back when he was America. Back before he became the Federation. Before when all the other countries were still alive.

When America started the United Federation of Planets, the other country's leaders had joined, not thinking of their representations. They had died one by one, but countries had continued to join, even with Alfred begging them not to. His friends, family, and even enemies were dying and he felt like it was his fault.

As each nation had died, Alfred had gone around and picked up the dirt that had turned into and put it into a vase. A vase for each country. His ambassadory trip was not all that it seemed. News of where his brother Canada had been hiding, trying to live on, had been leaked because Mathew was soon going to dissolve into Canadian dirt. Alfred was on his way to be with Mathew during his last moments and to get his remains.

He had also decided that for the first time in around thirty years that he wanted to see everyone, hoping that it would make him forget that soon, in a matter of days, he would be all alone. The last of the nations.

It had all helped for a bit. Alfred had spent an hour making sure that each vase of dirt had been placed at the right place on the table. Others put by the entry way because they had no place at the table. He had stayed calm during this, and ended up starting the program, welcoming the other nations into the room in order of walking speed.

Alfred was ready to cry by the time the third nation walked in. It felt so wrong to Alfred for everyone to be walking around happy when they were dead. He had ended up collapsing in his seat and putting his head down, letting tears fall down. He lost track of time because to a nation, two days was not even a blink.

The Captain took in the sight of the room and walked to the young man, surprised when he saw Alfred crying, his eyes red and puffy.

Alfred was surprised to see the Captain by him, but managed to look up at him and shakily ask, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, around an hour till the time we land," Captain Jean-Luc paused, "Will you be ok to beam down?"

Alfred let out a shaky laugh, obviously trying and failing to act normal, "Of course I will!"

The Captain decided to try a different approach, "Who are all these people?"

"Hmm?" Alfred asked, turning to look up, "I'd guess you'd call them my family and friends."

"Why are you looking at a holodeck projection of them? When not call them up?"

Alfred smiled at his citizen, "I can't anymore. All but one of them is dead. I'll be the last one soon."

"That's why you were crying?"

"Yeah, I miss the times when we would yell about senseless things," Alfred frowned again, "I think that it's time for me to present my solution to global warming. Think you can give me a few minutes before we close everyone down?"

"Sure, may I stay here?"

"No harm," Alfred said. He moved up to the head of the table, pushing tears back. He stepped up and started his usual speech with one change, "I'll be going last today! About that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth – I give you the super hero, Globoman!" He was openly crying again and just managed to squeak out the words, "End Program," before his voice gave out again. He went around and put the vases back in his case and stepped out of the room, ignoring the Captain, and headed to the transporter room.

Around forty minutes later he left the Enterprise, leaving the Captain confused about the young boy and the rest curious about whom he really was.

~*~*~*~on the planet~*~*~*~

Alfred was beamed down right in Canada's room where Alfred could see Mathew's thin frame through the sheets he was wrapped up in.

"Mattie," He managed.

"Hey Al, looks like I'll finally be completely a part of your Federation now, eh?" He managed, wheezing with every breath.

"Mattie, I don't want you to go, you're the last one left," Al whispered, shaking with more unshed tears.

"Goodbye Al," Mattie said before quickly disappearing and being replaced with a small pile of dirt. All that was heard after this was The United Federation of Planet's cries after his brother and last companion died in front of him.


End file.
